


i could lie

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [38]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, Gen, Poetry, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I could tell you a thousand pretty things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i could lie

**Author's Note:**

> Title: i could lie  
> Prompt: Any, Any/Any, If I lied and said what you want to hear, would you still leave me or would the lies make everything alright?  
> Written January 22, 2016

I could tell you a thousand pretty things.  
I could smile and laugh,  
and it might wipe away the pain.  
I could pretend, just like you;  
I could lie here and now,  
just for the chance you won’t  
walk away when the words fade into the wind.  
But all that leaves us with  
is this same moment  
because I know it’ll come around again.  
I could lie  
but the truth is that I’m tired.  
I could lie  
but the truth is that the bed’s cold even when you’re here.  
I could lie  
but I’m not sure a few days’ respite is worth it.  
I could lie —  
I could spin you a dream  
of what we haven’t been in so long.  
I could smile and laugh  
but I’m almost sure you’d see through it.  
I could lie  
but instead I’ll just ask once more:  
Are you sure this is what you want?


End file.
